This application claims priority from Korea Patent Application 10-2009-0065898, filed Jul. 20, 2009.
The present invention relates to a system for preventing flames and toxic gas from passing through a hole or opening in a partition or wall, such as an interior structure of a building, ship, or the like, upon occurrence of fire, and to a method of making such a system.
When fire occurs, serious damage to life and property may result. Regarding such damage, in addition to damage resulting directly from fire, loss of life caused by suffocation due to toxic gas generated from burning of flammable material and its rapid diffusion is a serious problem. Flames and toxic gas tend to pass through passages, such as doors, open holes, and cracks, of partition walls and interior structures of a building. Open holes in partition walls may be formed in partition walls of a building to pass wires, cables, or pipes through the partition walls. In particular, the interior of a ship has numerous pipes, wires, and cables, which are connected with one another. These pipes, wires, and cables are connected with one another by passing them through the open holes formed in the partition walls.
Conventionally, a volume space left in an open hole through which a cable or pipe already pass has remained empty or been filled with general filling foam or silicon sealants. As a result, there has been a problem because when fire occurs, the general material used to fill the empty space in the open hole easily burns or melts, and flames and toxic gas can easily pass through the open hole.
In addition, some conventional ships have used silica (glass fiber) as a material for filling a space in an open hole. Thus, there have been difficulties in constructing such ships due to skin irritation from glass dust, respiratory disorders, and dust generated during construction of the ships. And such ships are not environmentally friendly.
For an open hole through which a wire and a cable, etc., pass, the sheath of the wire and the cable, etc., may burn or fuse due to heat, thereby forming additional space in the open hole. In the circumstances, there has been a problem because if flames and gas are spreading, there is no system or device to stop the spread.